Pieces of heaven
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Pedaços da infinidade azul, da imensidão branca e das hemorragias de Edward Elric. *EdWin* Coleção de oneshots.
1. Desculpas esfarrapadas

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist pertence à Hiromu-sensei!

**Casal:** Edward e Winry

**Sumário:** A estação de neve é incrível por guardar muitas surpresas, alegrias e inclusive presentes. Mesmo que certos presentes viessem de desculpas tão esfarrapadas.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Desculpas esfarrapadas**

Suas costas bateram suavemente contra o manto de consideráveis centímetros de neve, aquele característico calafrio percorrendo sua espinha devido à estação gélida. Ou talvez fosse a presença do rapaz loiro que sentava ao seu lado, deixando o ar mais agradável.

- Você perdeu de novo. – Edward falou, com um sorriso de triunfo na face.

Winry sentia que nem mesmo as provocações dele poderiam fazer uma veia pulsar em sua testa porque a sua simples presença era capaz de fazê-la sorrir até mesmo nos confins do inferno.

E foi o que ela fez. Sorriu, encarando o céu azul, retrucando:

- E como você espera que eu acerte uma bola de neve em alguém tão baixinho? Por isso só o Al ta soterrado agora.

- Quem você ta chamando de protótipo de gente?! – O Elric esbravejou, sempre alterado com a menção à palavra 'pequeno', mesmo que ele estivesse a milhares de quilômetros longe e ainda assim escutasse.

A moça de dezessete anos deixou uma risada escapar de seus lábios com aquele pensamento. Ele não mudava. De fato acreditava que a única mudança nele era somente aqueles cabelos longos, presos no alto da cabeça em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Ah. E o quanto a beleza cansara de bater em sua porta durante aqueles anos.

Alphonse – com o corpo já recuperado, para a alegria de todos – também era muito bonito – os cabelos loiros exatamente como eram aos dez anos de idade – mas Ed... Bom, era muito suspeita para dizer qualquer coisa.

Winry, aproveitando aquelas sensações maravilhosas da neve contra seu casaco, não desviou os olhos azuis para o Alquimista ao comentar.

- Ed, você ainda não me deu o meu presente.

- Ah, é mesmo. – O rapaz deu de ombros. – É que a vovó e o Den são mais importantes para ganharem presente.

- O que?! Eu sou menos importante que um cachorro?! – A jovem o olhou, meio indignada.

Oras, amava Den, mas aquilo já era demais!

O Elric teve que se conter para não achar graça daquela expressão na face delicada da amiga, limitando-se apenas a sorrir de forma marota, olhando-a.

- É claro. Você esperava que um super alquimista como eu fosse levar em consideração uma mecânica de automail?

- Aquela que inclusive foi a responsável por fazer você ter duas pernas e dois braços algum dia. – Ela fechou os olhos, ligeiramente emburrada.

- Eu podia arranjar o Garfield. – Rapidamente ao proferir aquelas palavras, o loiro se deu conta do que dissera e da imagem do homem, no mínimo estranho, que caíra em sua mente, fazendo uma gota surgir em sua testa. – Pensando melhor, deve haver alguém mais adequado.

A Rockbell riu, voltando a ganhar aquela expressão de serenidade na face enquanto admirava o céu.

- Isso é porque eu fui sua única e melhor mecânica, bobo. E, já que você sempre enrolava com os pagamentos dos meus serviços, estou exigindo ao menos o meu presente de natal. Nada mais justo.

Edward encarou o céu limpo e azul, pensativo por alguns segundos. Não sobre o que dar de presente para a loira, mas sobre o quanto ela era persuasiva.

Não achava que essa era uma característica que deveria chamar sua atenção, mas de qualquer forma chamava. Não somente esta, mas também... Bom, o simples fato de ela ser Winry Rockbell, sua melhor amiga desde a infância.

Exceto que... talvez não estivesse nutrindo apenas os sentimentos de um melhor amigo para com ela. Mas não era sua culpa! Oras! Quem mandava ela ter ficado tão bonita daquele jeito, em primeiro lugar?!

Afastando-se dos devaneios, o rapaz deu de ombros, falando com naturalidade.

- Eu não sei o que te dar. Você é muito complicada.

E não era como se estivesse mentindo. Era só lembrar de quantas hemorragias sofria diariamente por culpa dela.

Sim, estranha. Ed estava pronto para abrir a boca e comentar o quanto ela era assassina quando queria também, mas o caminho de suas palavras foi interditado.

Seus olhos dourados se arregalaram assim que ele se deu conta dos lábios da jovem contra os seus, suavemente. Antes que pudesse raciocinar – ou ainda corresponder àquele ato atrevido da amiga – suas bochechas já estavam em flamas.

Ah, ótimo.

E nem teve a oportunidade de apreciar a maciez daqueles lábios por muito tempo porque Winry já havia se afastado, tranquilamente, e voltava a deitar na neve.

Como se aquilo fosse o ato mais normal do mundo! Não! Como se beija-lo fosse tacar aquela chave inglesa na sua cabeça!

- O-O que diabos foi isso?! – Ed indagou, meio assustado, meio vermelho.

A jovem não sabia se aquele fraco sorriso que aparecera em seus lábios era por estar vendo o rapaz corado, ou ainda por ter tomado aquela atitude tão inesperada e ter gostado tanto.

- Nada de mais, só roubei o meu presente, já que **você** é tão complicado. – Winry retrucou, dando de ombros, encarando o céu mais uma vez.

Temia, se olhasse o rapaz, não poder controlar seus impulsos e acabar beijando-o novamente. O que não seria nenhum sacrifício, mas Ed a acharia no mínimo retardada.

O que ele já deveria estar pensando.

Porém não era comum um rapaz que a achasse louca e retardada apoiar as mãos naquela neve, dos lados de seu corpo, debruçando-se sobre ela. Certo? E era exatamente o que Edward fazia, mesmo que seu rosto demonstrasse o quanto estava meio emburrado e ainda assim ligeiramente rubro.

Winry não esperava aquela situação e muito menos o salto descontrolado que seu coração dera. Sabia que seus olhos azuis – mesmo presos nos dourados dele – mostravam confusão e surpresa.

E o que mais deveria mostrar?! Edward Elric estava debruçado sobre ela!

- Mas como você é chata, Winry. – O Alquimista resmungou, ainda que a Rockbell estivesse meio confusa. Talvez fosse daquele jeito que ele se sentira quando o beijara repentinamente. – Não se pode sair roubando presentes, sabia? Você tem que esperar até recebê-los. E depois eu sou o complicado.

A jovem, ligeiramente corada – parecia que apenas naquele momento se dera conta do que fizera, mesmo que não se arrependesse, e do fato do céu ter sumido de vista para dar lugar àqueles cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel. – ergueu uma sobrancelha, bem de leve.

- Eu esperaria, se fosse uma pessoa normal, mas vindo de você, Ed, eu sinceram-

No entanto, dessa vez ele não a deixara continuar. Ed podia apostar que era aquela distância que separava seus lábios que estava matando-o – ou a sensação de beijá-la que ainda não o deixara em paz – e por isso não esperara que ela terminasse.

Oras, quem ligaria para qualquer palavra enquanto estava aproveitando novamente o gosto daqueles lábios macios – e o instante em que a jovem permitira a entrada de sua língua, a qual brincava com a dela própria?

É, certo. De jeito nenhum deixaria aquilo de lado para ouvi-la retrucar mais algumas besteiras. E mesmo se quisesse, não sabia se teria a capacidade de se afastar dela.

Droga. Aqueles lábios eram como um vício. Como diabos conseguiria sobreviver sem eles por míseras horas?! Não! Agora estava arruinado! Era tudo culpa de Winry! Claro, era uma estratégia dela para impedi-lo de ir para a Central ou qualquer lugar que fosse!

Maldição! E como se deixara cair naquela armadilha?! Ah, ótimo. Porque estava apaixonado por aquela maníaca por automails...! Mas tudo bem, se pudesse beijá-la daquele jeito todos os dias não se importaria em ter uma chave inglesa na cabeça.

Aliás, para onde fora parar aquela história do presente mesmo?

Sua mão, protegida com a luva branca de sempre, estava quase alcançando o rosto delicado da Rockbell – os pensamentos caindo em alguma profundeza para dar lugar às sensações incríveis de estar beijando-a – se um barulho não o despertasse.

Palmas contra palmas.

Ah, droga.

Ed se afastou de Winry como um foguete, a face ganhando uma coloração avermelhada enquanto seus olhos caíam na árvore de neve, que possuía folhas em formato de coração.

Transmutada.

Winry não sabia se ria da situação – provavelmente por estar feliz demais com aquele beijo e com a idéia de o rapaz corresponder aos seus sentimentos, mesmo que fosse ao seu modo – ou da expressão embaraçada e irritada de Ed.

- Al! O que diabos é essa porcaria?!

O mais novo não conteve a risada, querendo ter uma câmera para filmar aquela cena, mas mesmo assim retrucou:

- Ué, só estou transmutando o que já estava na hora de todos saberem. Não vê? Esses corações são perfeitos para mostrar você e a Winry, mas talvez o pessoal devesse ver uma escultura de vocês se beij-

Uma bola de neve foi arremessada contra a cabeça de Al.

- Seu idiota! Dessa vez **eu** vou te soterrar por ficar falando essas merdas! – Os dois irmãos saíram em disparada, enquanto Edward tinha veias na testa, correndo atrás de Alphonse, o qual não parava de rir.

Winry também não conseguiu reter um sorriso ao observar os irmãos Elric, logo depois correndo os olhos azuis para a árvore transmutada.

O sorriso se alargou.

- Que presente... Talvez eu pudesse convencê-lo que todo dia é dia de natal. Não. É mais fácil ameaçá-lo com minhas ferramentas de trabalho. – Suspiro.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Hum... Oi! xD**

**Eu sou nova nessa área de FMA, mas o mangá (Sim, pq o anime não é NADA perto deste -.-) me viciou tanto que quando percebi já estava tramando poucas e boas para esse casal tão fofo:D**

**Então sejam pacientes se as one-shots não estiverem tão boas pq vou fazer de tudo (até mesmo aproveitar as criticas e sugestões de vcs!) para melhorar cada vez mais, ok? ;DD**

**Ah, sim, coloquei logo essa fic com o tema de natal pela nossa própria época do ano! xD Espero que tenham gostado! Ah! E que deixem reviews para essa novata, por favor \o/**

**Até!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	2. Troca equivalente

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist pertence à Hiromu-sensei!

**Casal:** Edward e Winry

**Sumário:** Alquimista Federal ou não, até mesmo Edward pode subestimar a conhecida troca equivalente.

* * *

**Troca equivalente**

**-**

**-**

Seus lábios nunca se descolavam, as línguas não ligando para o fato de estarem se acariciando há tanto tempo, e Edward apenas afastou as mãos da cintura da Rockbell para que ela conseguisse retirar o casaco marrom, jogando-o de qualquer jeito no chão para se entreter com as mãos do namorado novamente.

Winry também não se importava como Al ia chegar ao apartamento dos Elric e encontrar aquele casaco no piso, muito menos como ela e Ed começaram a trocar beijos mais ousados, afinal amava aquelas sensações. Ainda mais quando ele a encostava contra a parede e corria uma mão para soltar seus cabelos loiros, enquanto a outra permanecia em sua cintura.

Talvez era por isso que a jovem estava retirando a blusa branca do rapaz – meio desnorteada pela língua dele roçando a sua – passeando uma mão pelo tórax definido deste, sentindo um arrepio quando alcançou o braço de metal.

E algo que não parecia fazer parte daquela peça.

Desligando-se totalmente do beijo apaixonado e das mãos do loiro que trabalhavam em sua blusa – já franzindo um pouco o cenho com a perspectiva de ter algo errado com o automail – Winry afastou seus lábios, não aplicando muita força para que o Elric largasse sua cintura.

Porém foi o suficiente para ver a bala incrustada no braço mecânico do rapaz – e não perceber o olhar confuso que este lhe lançava, provavelmente por ter sido interrompido de algo que lhe agradava tanto.

- Mas o que...? – Winry murmurou, desviando os olhos cerrados do automail para o loiro. – Ed, você se meteu em outra briga?

- Isso realmente importa, Winry? – O alquimista ergueu uma sobrancelha, e sem esperar resposta capturou aqueles lábios que ainda o tentavam.

É, certo. Como se desse a mínima para qualquer bala no automail idiota.

Exceto que aquela peça metálica representava para a loira a sua própria alma e ela ainda tentou argumentar, mesmo que fosse entre os beijos do namorado.

- Claro que sim! Ed! Ed, espera-!

A jovem o empurrou pelo tórax com um pouco mais de força que da última vez, fazendo-o cair em uma mescla de confusão e aborrecimento.

Mas que droga ela estava fazendo? Parecia que seus lábios não tinham o mesmo efeito que os dela tinham sobre ele. Maldição.

- Você poderia ter destruído o automail de novo, sua besta. – Winry reclamou, de cenho estreitado.

- Você deveria estar preocupada comigo e não com esse automail idiota. – Edward resmungou, com uma gota na testa.

- Eu sei que no final você sempre escapa, mas a minha obra prima aqui sempre se ferra. – A jovem apontou para o peito desnudo do rapaz, acusadoramente e passou a observá-lo de forma desconfiada. – Por onde você andou?

Certo, então nada de beijos e muito menos de terminar de desabotoar a blusa dela.

- Foi por acaso, está bem? – Ed falou, suspirando. – Eu acabei encontrando o pessoal da Central resolvendo uns problemas na rua e uma bala me acertou, mas foi sem querer. Eu nem queria me meter na história. – Ele terminou de forma defensiva.

E não estava mentindo mesmo! Não era sua culpa andar pelas ruas e esbarrar com a galera do exército! Ta, talvez comprara a briga um pouco depois – e por isso ganhou aquela bala – mas o cara havia chamado-o de baixinho!

Aquilo era imperdoável! Exatamente como Winry também achava seu automail ganhar um mísero arranhão e por isso estava suspirando.

- Anda, vou tirar essa bala e ver se não aconteceu nada mais grave aí por dentro. – E saiu arrastando-o para onde deveria ter alguma ferramenta.

- O que?! Winry! Não aconteceu nada, sua paranóica! – Ed argumentou, incrédulo e irritado com aquela decisão da Rockbell.

Até ele lembrar que quando aquela loira colocava algo na cabeça não havia como fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Ótimo. Enquanto deveria estar terminando de tirar a maldita blusa de Winry estava sendo arrastado para algum aposento onde ela ia cuidar daquela prótese metálica. Da prótese!

- Você é impossível. – Edward resmungou.

- É isso o que ganha por ter arriscado o automail.

E ele sabia exatamente à que ela se referia. Droga.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

De volta, e com um presente de final de ano :D Espero que esta one-shot sirva para marcar o fim de 2007 (ou ao menos para o Ed e a Win xD) \o/**

**Agradecimento às reviews:**

Branca Takarai

Aislyn Rockbell

Gu3Mii

Rai-chan i.i

u.saku-chan

Tea Modoki

Lerda - chan

**Muito obrigada, gente! Vcs me fizeram muito feliz mesmo e com certeza me deram motivação para continuar postando one-shots de Ed/Win:D Arigatou!**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO ANTECIPADO! xD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
